A Kanda Thanksgiving
by Shinitzue
Summary: I promised it and I wrote it! Its a Kooking with Kanda special, A Kanda Thanksgiving, the great way the Black order celebrates their Thanksgiving


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I hope you are all going to have a great Thanksgiving! If you are reading this after Thanksgiving then I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Lets give thanks for the amazing Kooking with Kanda special I'm about to write. I do not own D. Gray Man, nor do I own Vampire Knight and the reason I'm saying that is because on this special I've invited a special guest! TY FOR READING AND ENJOY! Oh and I made all the screen names that I put in here up, if one of these screen names does belong to you I'm sorry, just tell me and I'll change it if it offends you in anyway, PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first ever Kooking with Kanda special, A Kanda Thanksgiving!" Shini shouts.

"Yeah Hi" Kanda says.

"Kanda you didn't Che!" Shini says laughing.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

"Well that didn't last long" Shini says disappointed.

"Why the heck are you even here? I thought Shinitzue fired you" Kanda says.

"Fire me? No way Kanda, I'm Shinitzue's made up Fan-Fic character she would never do that, she loves me, and the reason I'm here is because it's a special Kooking with Kanda, I couldn't miss it" Shini says.

"Fine whatever" Kanda says.

"Shinitzue are you there? Come on and tell us what were going to do" Kanda grumbles.

"Now Now Kanda be nice, it's Thanksgiving. Now about your question, the first thing were going to do it get the turkey in the oven, then were going to do something fun while it cooks" Shinitzue says.

"I'm not even going to ask what this "Fun" thing is, I don't want to know" Kanda says.

"Shinitzue! Cool something fun! I can't wait, hurry up Kanda get that turkey into the oven!" Shini yells excited.

"You do it" Kanda says ticked off.

"Kanda this is your show" Shinitzue says.

"Fine, what do I do" Kanda says.

"Shini would you do the honors or reading off what Kanda's supposed to do?" Shinitzue says.

"I would gladly!" Shini says.

"Okay Kanda listen closely, you get the thawed turkey from under the counter and then you put it in the oven, Shinitzue made it as simple as possible so that you could not have any problems" Shini says smirking.

"What!?" Kanda says putting his hand on Mugen.

"Shini don't lie, Kanda relax, I made it that way because I'm not a cook, if we added anything to that turkey it would taste awful, I just didn't want to screw it up, so please just put the turkey in the oven" Shinitzue says.

"Shini I hate you" Kanda says.

Shini smiles, "Love you too"

Kanda grabs a pan from underneath the counter, it has a turkey on it, he walks over to the oven and puts it in, for what time I'm not sure, but when it's done, it's done.

"Okay now for the fun!" Shini says.

"Yup, okay now here it is, were going to have a special question game!" Shinitzue says.

"A what!" Kanda yells.

"We've invited 4 of the main characters including Kanda, and 5 of my favorite non-main characters, and here they are!" Shinitzue yells.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me Shinitzue" Allen says walking up.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Lavi says.

"Hello everyone" Leenalee says.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

"Okay those are the main 4, now for the non-main 5" Shinitzue says.

"Leenalee it'll be alright now! I'm here!" Komui says running up to Leenalee.

"Is there any wine here?" Cross asks.

"Leenalee's here! Gah, I'm not doing so well!" Bak-san says collapsing to the ground.

"Allen oh your soooo cute, come one give me a kiss!" Road says skipping up to the frightened Allen.

"Road please don't do that, it was hard enough to get invited to this since were Noah" Tyki says.

"Okay Tyki!" Road says skipping to him.

"Okay now that everyone is here its time to start, there will be 3 questions per character, and Shini will be the one asking them, all I have to do is sit back and watch, lets get this started" Shinitzue says sitting in a chair.

"Okay, its time for the questioning to begin! We'll go in random orders, however they are placed here on this list, but there will be 3 questions per character, that's 27 questions, so let's get going!" Shini says.

"First one is from RoadIluvU, and surprise it's for Road, okay the question is, Road, what is it about Allen that you like?" Shini asks looking at Road.

Road is licking a huge lollipop.

"What I like about Allen? Well everything, he's cute and innocent and just, he looks like he'd like a lick of my lollie" Road says.

"Um Road, I hope you didn't mean anything um bad by that" Shini says.

"What do you mean bad by that" Road asks innocently.

"Okay next question!" Shini says.

"This one is from Allenletsgetmarried; the question is Allen, why don't you dye your hair?" Shini asks.

"Um, I have, one time I tried painting my hair brown, only to find out it was washable paint, I know that's not necessarily dying it, but after that I'm just going to live with it, besides it doesn't seem to affect any of my fan-girls or Road……….sadly." Allen says sighing.

"Allen I love your white hair, we all do, if you dye it many people will get very angry and a few murders might be committed, so you had better not dye it ever" Shini says.

Allen looks down embarrassed.

"It's not my fault" Allen mumbles.

"Okay next one is from Bakabakabakabakabakaba, wow that's a mouth full, and it's for Bak-san, okay here is it, Bak, why don't you add another A to the and of you name, because that's what you are" Shini says.

"Wow, how rude" Shini says.

"Okay whoever wrote this, you're horrible, and you're the baka" Bak-san says.

"Wow, that'll get em Bak-san" Shini says rolling her eyes.

"HAHA that's what you get for being a perverted freak towards my Leenalee!" Komui shouts.

"Komui, these questions weren't meant for that *sigh, okay next one" Shini says.

"This one's from IthinkCrosslikesAllen…..okay whoever's screen name that is, unless your talking about father to son "like", your gross, get some sense put into that brain of yours. Ahem, okay the question is, Cross is so hot I want to snuggle up to him……. Hey this isn't a question!" Shini says.

Cross puts his hand over Shini's face and pushes her aside.

"Whoever wrote this, I would gladly snuggle up to you, unless you a guy, then I'm going to shoot you, if you're a girl, give me your number, send me an e-mail and I'll get back to you, make sure for our date we have lots of wine!" Cross says.

Shini pushes him away.

"Get your perverted self out of here, okay and whoever wrote that, not only is your screen name gross, but you obviously have something wrong with you if you think he is hot, oh and if you are a guy….well I can't say what I want to because then the rating would have to go higher" Shini says smiling her evil smile.

"Okay now next question if from Whooplick, the question is for Kanda. Kanda, I wrote a book, I sent you a copy, please read it will you?" Shini says.

"Hmmm weird question, more of a request." Shini says holding up the copy of the book that Whooplick sent.

"It's called, hmmm lets see……..Yullen…….well this can't be good" Shini says opening the book and flipping to a random page.

"…….WHOOPLICK YOU HAVE A SICK MIND!!!!!!!!!" Shini yells.

"OH MY GOSH, COULD U BE ANY MORE DESCRIPTIVE! SOMEONE GET ME A BUCKET I'M GOING TO PUKE!" Shini shouts grabbing the bucket someone threw at her and leaning over it.

Kanda walks over holding lighter fluid; he drenches the book in it, and then gets out a lighter, the book burst into flames.

"Whooplick, you have better learn to sleep with your eyes open tonight, that's all I can say" Kanda says walking away.

Shini lifts her head up from the bucket.

"Okay……I think that's enough questions for now, lets check the turkey" Shini says.

Kanda gets up and walks over to the oven, everyone joins him. Kanda opens the oven.

"Is it still supposed to have ice crystals on it?" Allen asks poking the turkey.

"Ewwwww that's thing is not cooked, my precious Leenalee will not be ingesting that horrid thing!" Komui shouts.

Shini walks over, she looks at the turkey.

"I don't understand" She says.

"I know we can make Turkey ice cream!" Lavi says.

Everyone looks at him, Lavi just keeps smiling.

"Well here's the problem, theres no wine in it" Cross says opening up a bottle of wine.

"No shisho I don't think that's it" Allen says hurriedly.

"BAKA! What do you know?" Cross says annoyed.

"Umm everyone" Leenalee says.

Bak-san is starring at the oven, his hand on his chin.

"AH, heres the problem, you didn't heat up the oven" Bak-san says clicking the buttons, until they read 425 degrees.

Everyone looks at his dumbfounded.

Then everyone looks at Kanda.

"Don't look at me; Shinitzue was the one who said to just put it in the oven" Kanda says.

Everyone turns to look at Shinitzue, they walk over to her.

"She's asleep" Shini says.

Kanda shoves Shini out of the way.

"What the heck! I have to go through all of this while she takes a nap!" Kanda growls pulling out Mugen.

"No Kanda!" Allen shouts.

Shini activates her innocence, and jumps in front of Kanda.

Shini blocks it with her blades; she holds one in each hand.

"Kanda lets be rational, so what if Shinitzue messed up on the turkey? So what if she fell asleep? This is a good thing, now we have free run, no more following orders from Shinitzue" Shini says smiling.

Kanda lowers Mugen and Shini de activates her innocence.

"Che" Kanda mumbles.

"I'm leaving then" Kanda says walking away.

"Oh come on Yuu, its thanksgiving, let's stay together and try to figure this out" Lavi says.

"Yeah Kanda, even though I really hate you, lets enjoy this Thanksgiving" Allen says.

"Baka apprentice, for once you actually said something I agree with" Cross says.

"This is not all about you Kanda, it's about the whole Black Order, it's to give thanks for all we have" Leenalee says.

"I agree Leenalee you always say such intelligent things, you must get it from me!" Komui says happily.

"We all sacrifice our lives every day doing what we do, it's about time we get together and enjoy each other" Bak-san says.

"Um hey you guys…where's Road and Tyki?" Lavi asks looking around.

"Hey you're right where are they?" Leenalee asks.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from them in a while" Shini says.

"I guess they left, Thanksgiving isn't much of a Noah thing" Allen says.

"Well they're smart to leave, I couldn't stand them, and I was close to killing them" Cross says.

"Oh well" Lavi says.

"Now back to where we were" Bak-can says.

"Everyone, lets have the best Thanksgiving ever, lets give thanks for what we have, and celebrate the love of one another, and lets work together and make the best biggest thanksgiving meal ever" Shini says.

"Yeah!" Everyone yells except for Kanda of course, but he went along with it.

So everyone worked together, with the help of Jerry of course because none of them knew how to cook, and they made the best thanksgiving dinner ever.

Everyone sat down around the table.

Shinitzue finally wakes up.

"Wha….what happened? Where is everyone?" She asks confused.

Shinitzue walks to the cafeteria because she heard voices coming from there. She walks in to find a huge thanksgiving dinner.

Everyone turns to look at her.

Shini hops up and runs to her.

"Well Shinitzue what do you think?" She asks.

"This is amazing, the best thanksgiving dinner I've ever seen!" Shinitzue says smiling.

Shini grabs her arm, well come on then lets eat.

They go to the table and sit down, and then everyone gives thanks and eats the wonderful meal they all made together.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM EVERYONE AT KOOKING WITH KANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if your wondering, I have decided to make a real questioning episode, don't know when it'll be, maybe after the next one, so stayed tuned for more Kooking with Kanda, and PLZ REVIEW, AND HAVE A GREAT THANKSGVING! Oh and I'm sorry for any dirty jokes I may had put in there, it's just that my friends have made my mind dirty! I used to be a clean minded innocent girl but not anymore, darn my dirty minded friends, how could you do this to me!**


End file.
